La noche que te vi partir
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: La noche que Kenshin partió a Kyoto, la noche que volvió a ser un vagabundo, mi primer fic de ruroken, rr onegai


Moshi Moshi!!!

Kiyone: Holas a todos, para empezar, espero que mi primer fic en esta sección les sea de su agrado n.n, espero no se decepcionen de mi historia, la cual se ubica en la escena donde antes de partir a Kyoto, Kenshin se despide de Kaoru.

Schuldig.- ¬¬ ja ja, no pudiste ser mas original, niña?

Kiyone.- Malvado u.u...OK, les dejo con mi fic n.n

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Titulo: La noche que te vi partir

Autora: Kiyone Kudou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Punto de vista de Kaoru)

Mayo 14 de 1878...

Es un día soleado...Las flores del cerezo dejan caer sus pétalos rosados. El aire crea una hermosa atmósfera llena de esta flor bella. Y ahí estas tu frente a mi, tu rostro se ve tranquilo, como siempre, estas lavando la ropa. Ja ja, te me haces gracioso a la vez, pero mil sentimientos encontrados cruzan mi corazón.

Hoy es el día en el que le dirás al gobernador Okubo sobre tu decisión, y Kyoto esta bajo peligro...Un hombre trama conquistar aquel lugar.

Ellos te piden que vuelvas a ser el battousai y asesinar a aquél hombre llamado Makoto Shishio, el cual sería tu sucesor como Battousai. Estoy temblando de los nervios, temo por ti, por tus sentimientos, tu no quieres hacerlo de nuevo.

Hace unos días tu batalla contra Saito reveló que aún guardabas los sentimientos de un hitokiri. Temí de perderte ese entonces y temo nuevamente por perderte, ni siquiera se por que entonces te tomé mucho cariño, el solo verme reflejada en tus ojos azules me hace ponerme roja...

El viento arrecia, como si fuese un mal presagio, tus cabellos rojos se mecen al compás del aire que acaricia tus mejillas, tus ojos azules se cierran y sonries, Oh! Sano ha llegado y te tumbo sobre la tina de agua...Te ves tan gracioso, estas cubierto de jabón.

Entonces alguien más se acerca, sus cabellos negros oscuros también se mecen con el viento, en sus manos trae algunos objetos...Parece que también esta preocupada por tu situación.

-Y como esta la resbalosa?. Pregunta Sanosuke a una muy enojada Megumi.

Pronto comienzan a pelear, parece como si se gustaran, o al menos eso desearía al saber que ella esta enamorada de ti, y te llama Ken-san.

Jajaja, Megumi es tan graciosa, te acaba de poner una correa, es una resbalosa que quiere conquistarte, por que siento celos cuando ella se te acerca?

-Traje esto, como hoy es el día de tu respuesta, nos será muy útil esto, y traje polvos para dormir si es necesario.

-Como sea, me voy.

Te quitas del cuello la correa y la tiras, me parece que te empiezas a estresar un poco. La tensión también invade mi cuerpo cayendo sobre mis hombros, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, Kenshin! Volverás a ser el Hitokiri Battousai?

-Sabes donde esta la mansión de Okubo?

Me apresuro a preguntarte por que tengo la corazonada de que algo saldrá mal, tengo miedo a que te vayas, a que te vayas y no regreses, a que me dejes sola, no tu, no quiero separarme de ti.

-Escuche que iba al gabinete de Akasaka, si voy a kiozaka puedo encontrarme con él.

Puedo verlo, en tus ojos, puedo ver que sientes un gran cargo de conciencia en tus hombros, la pesadez de tus penas en tu alma, la mirada triste reflejada en un rostro sonriente marcado con una cruz en tu mejilla izquierda. Esa cruz que conservas como recordatorio de tu promesa, de las almas que te atormentan, las sombras de tu corazón.

-Vamos contigo.

Es lo que se me ocurre decir, y aunque todos estuviesen de acuerdo en ello simplemente tu no lo permites, quieres excluirnos del peligro, quieres protegernos de todo aquello que pueda hacernos mal, Oh Kenshin, por que?

-NO! Las cosas se pueden complicar, es mejor que vaya solo...

Te das la vuelta y te vas, ahora emprendes camino rumbo a la mansión del gobernador Okubo, ahí se verán nuevamente Saito y tu. Kenshin, que pasará ahora?

-No te preocupes, Kenshin no te dejara sola. Yahiko me consuela.

-Kenshin no asesinará a nadie.

Sanosuke y Megumi están también conmigo, y se que ellos confían plenamente en ti, que creen en ti, y saben que no los defraudarás, te pierdes de nuestras vistas y nosotros entramos al dojo mientras aguardamos a tu regreso.

Y ahora me pongo a pensar, que será de ti, si te estan pidiendo que vuelvas a ser la misma persona despiadada de antaño, que vuelvas a asesinar, serías capaz de romper tu promesa? La promesa por la cual ahora cargas el sakabatou? La espada del filo invertido es el símbolo de que tus días como Battousai Himura han terminado, pero por que entonces ahora , Ahora te piden que lo mates?

A pesar de que tu mismo afirmaste que ahora eras ese simple vagabundo que cargabas la espada para proteger a tus seres queridos? Kenshin, soy una de tus seres queridos? Me quieres?.

Muchas ideas vagan en mi cabeza y varios sentimientos se cruzan en mi mente, Y me pregunto que es lo que harás, Kenshin, y por que siento tanta tristeza, por que se me oprime el pecho al pensar en ti?

Pasan los minutos, cada segundo dura una eternidad en la dolorosa espera por tu desición, siento como mil agujas se clavan en mi pecho, me duele la idea de que el vagabundo desapareciera y me dejara sola, la idea de perderte me agobia, me deja sin aliento, no puedo estar mas asi. No por ahora...

Pasa mas tiempo, y la espera se hace cada vez mas amarga y siento como si tuviese frio al estar temblando todo mi cuerpo por la necesidad de sentirte cerca, de ver tu fina carita blanca, el mar de tus ojos azules y el sol brillando sobre tu cabello rojizo cayendo sobre tu frente.

Se acaba de anunciar algo, los diarios caen como lluvia sobre la apiñada calle atestada de personas curiosas que desean saber sobre el incidente, asesinaron al gobernador y se dice que fue obra de Shishio, con todo esto, lo asesinaras? Le perdonaras esta atrocidad? Kenshin...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La noche cae, oscura, las estrellas ahora no lucen tan bellas, estoy fuera esperándote, Sanosuke fue a acompañar a Megumi y Yahiko se ha quedado dormido, ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo, es solo un niño.

La suave brisa nocturna se deja sentir, pronto arrecia arrastrando hojas secas y los últimos pétalos rosas del cerezo se entremezclan, creando una atmósfera de suspenso, los sonidos de la noche, el aire, las hojas arrastrándose y la luna blanca brillando, las luciérnagas muestran sus luces, ahora dando un toque especial, mi corazón late al oír que alguien se me acerca. Volteo gritando tu nombre con el alma en la mano...

-Kenshin!

Te veo venir, tu mirada esta fija en mi y no se por que me siento paralizada, tu cara refleja la seriedad, el momento de tensión por el que estas pasando, asi como yo me siento, y como quisiera poder ayudarte a solucionar tu problema...

Ahora puedo oirte hablar, tu voz no es el mismo tono vocal que de costumbre, estas serio y me dices todo lo que ha pasado, puedo oirte con dolor, me explicas aun guardas los sentimientos del hitokiri en tu corazón, ahora dices que te vas a Kyoto.

Te vas a Kyoto?!! No...no puedo creerlo, estas diciendo que vas a ir a detenerle pero, no quiero que vayas, no, Kenshin, por favor, no vuelvas a matar.

Con palabras trato de explicarte que ya no eres aquella persona fría de antes, ahora solo eres un vagabundo.

-Cuando te conocí, Aun si sabías que yo era Hitokiri Battousai, evitaste que me marchara, me dijiste que no te importaba el pasado de la gente...Eso me hizo muy feliz...

Dices y me miras con tus ojos color azul, y mi corazón da un vuelco, tus palabras me hacen sentir extraña, pero algo mas me he presentido, Kenshin, ahora te acercas y me dices que ya no puedes quedarte más.

El silencio es aterrador y mi mente se ha quedado en blanco cuando te acercas y me rodeas con tus brazos y me atraes a donde estas, me abrazas y me sostienes, siento tu calor, tu corazón late muy aprisa, como si deseara que este momento nunca terminase, quedarnos asi para siempre, el primer abrazo, ahora no puedo negarme a mis sentimitentos y termino por aceptar que siento algo sumamente especial por ti, pero de repente el frio me invade como un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, por que tu me has soltado.

Una daga se clava en mi corazón cuando dices que volverás a ser un vagabundo, que viajaras de nuevo...

-Adios y Gracias por todo.

Me das la espalda y ahora no puedo evitar deshacer este nudo en mi garganta, no quiero que te vayas pero mis piernas me impiden correr para detenerte y rogar que te quedaras, tu silueta se aleja cada vez mas de mi y yo sin poder soportar el peso del enorme dolor que siento, caigo de rodillas, me duelen pero es nada a comparación con lo que mi corazón disminuye el ritmo de sus latidos, como si las fuerzas de mi cuerpo me abandonasen para irse contigo.

Solo...Solo puedo verte en la niebla de mis ojos humedecidos por las amargas lágrimas que se deslizan por mis mejillas, frías por el helado viento de la noche que me golpea en la cara, mientras grito tu nombre, mientras te veo partir, solo tu, en la oscuridad, tu figura ahora se difumina entre la negra noche despidiéndose, mientras las luciérnagas también parecen decirte adiós, iluminándote el camino, el camino hasta Kyoto, el camino que sigues, el camino que te aleja de mi, el camino oscuro, frío y solitario, asi tan solitario como tú, Kenshin, te vas, y ya te he perdido de vista, no puedo aceptarlo, tal vez mas nunca te veré de nuevo y tal vez hice mal al no decirte que te amaba, por que te amo, y mientras observo la oscuridad de la noche en la que te vi partir, solo mi boca deja escapar un grito de dolor...

KEEEEEEENSHIN!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiyone: Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mucho el fic o por lo menos un poco, y para saber opiniones, sean sinceros, si me quedo bien, si me quedo mal, me dejan un review? Acepto criticas constructivas, flores, tomatazos excepto amenazas de muerte...

MATA KONDO NE!!! n.-


End file.
